Tubernati arc
This is a story arc about a secret organisation of potatoes called the Tubernati. Plot The arc begins with Thaddeus Euphemism writing on a blackboard and telling Bob that he's nearly found out why humans have 46 chromosomes but potatoes have 48. An anthropomorphic potato then says to two others, "He knows too much". In the next strip, Thaddeus gets a phone call informing him that he must stop his potato chromosome research and that his life is in danger. Thaddeus asks who's calling, but the person tells him that he cannot tell on an open line as he (Thaddeus) is being watched. The stranger then says to meet him at the phone booth on Bank Street and Fourth at Midnight, however, Thaddeus does not know what a phone booth is and Bob only knows them as where superheroes change clothes. In the following strip, it's nighttime and Thaddeus is meeting the man, who introduces himself as John Miller. Thaddeus recognises the name as belonging to a geneticist who disappeared two years ago. John says that he is indeed the same John Miller and was doing the same research as Thaddeus but was kidnapped and then found out that the kidnappers were agents of a secret society that wants to prevent the information from being discovered and has been on the run ever since. In the next strip, Dr. Miller gets crushed to death by a lot of potatoes while handing Thaddeus a secret piece of paper that reads, "BUTTS". The next strip has Thaddeus back at the lab, confused as to why John Miller would risk his life to give him a piece of paper with "BUTTS" written on it. Bob then notices a tiny QR code on the paper and scans it, which takes it to a video of Miller giving instructions. In the bonus panel, Thaddeus asks Bob if he can pick up Netflix with his scanners. Bob affirms, but says that he can only get the "crappy" Canadian version. In the next strip, Thaddeus and Bob sneak into an underground area where the potato society, known as the Tubernati, are having a rally. Thaddeus can't make out their words and wonders if they have an evil plot, while Bob eats potato chips. In the strip after that, Thaddeus tells Bob to stop eating the chips, but he keeps doing so, claiming that he eats when he's nervous. Just then, a talking potato spots them. In the next strip, Thaddeus, who, along with Bob, is buried in potatoes, explains that he's curious about the chromosomes and the potato explains that many years ago, humans and potatoes both had 147 chromosomes, but the potatoes absorbed one because humans allegedly became too knowledgeable and wise and their ambitions became too greedy and reckless. In the following strip, Bob nervously eats the potatoes and frees himself and Thaddeus, but fits too many potatoes inside of his body, making him unable to stand. Thaddeus is then trapped and the potatoes want to cook him like one. However, the last strip reveals that Thaddeus fell asleep and dreamt the whole thing while peeling potatoes, but there is one living potato. Trivia * It is unknown if Bob really does eat when he's nervous, but it's unlikely since he's been nervous and not eating on many occasions. Category:Story arcs